1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular data recording apparatus that includes crash detection means for detecting a crash of a vehicle, and recording process means for recording and retaining output data of various vehicle-mounted sensors mounted in the vehicle, wherein if a crash is detected by the crash detection means, a data recording/retaining process relevant to the crash is performed by the recording process means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicular data recording apparatus that includes record means for recording outputs of various vehicle-mounted sensors mounted in a vehicle, and crash detection means for detecting a crash of the vehicle, and that records and retains vehicle-mounted sensor outputs provided before and after a crash of the vehicle, the vehicular data recording apparatus being characterized by including behavioral sudden change detection means for detecting a sudden change in the vehicle behavior, and record retention control means for, if a crash of the vehicle is detected by the crash detection means, performing a record retention control in a crash mode so as to retain output records provided by vehicle behavior-relevant sensors among the vehicle-mounted sensors during a predetermined period before and after the crash, and for, if a sudden change in the vehicle behavior is detected by the behavioral sudden change detection means, performing a record retention control in a behavioral sudden change mode so as to retain output records provided by vehicle behavior-relevant sensors among the vehicle-mounted sensors during a predetermined period after the behavioral sudden change, has been known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-07-277230).
In some cases of actual crashes of vehicles, a plurality of crashes, including a secondary crash, occur in proximity in time; for example, a front crash is followed by occurrence of a side crash and a rollover. However, in the related art, the case where a plurality of crashes occur in proximity in time is not assumed. Furthermore, for example, record retention can become impossible due to disconnection of a battery prior to a batch write-in process, and data concerning the initial crash can be overwritten by data concerning a later crash in some cases. Therefore, there is possibility that necessary data may not be recorded and unnecessary data may be recorded. Thus, there is a problem of being unable to reliably and efficiently record and retain data that is necessary and sufficient for analysis of causes of the crash, and the like.